


Kiss My Ass

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kisses Finch on the bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by #16 on [this list](http://triahna.tumblr.com/post/100936313872) and by Mr. Finch's excellent arse. I apologise for objectifying you, sir.

Reese leans against the end of a bookcase, watching. Finch is bending over, trying to locate a book from one of the lower shelves so they can start work on their next number. Except that Reese has lost the thread of what his boss is saying because said boss' ass is proving quite distracting. The back of his vest has ridden up a bit, and Reese stares at the expanse of crisp white shirt that's revealed, between the edge of blue silk and where it tucks into his waistband. Reese's fingers twitch. Finch is so tightly wrapped up in his exquisite tailoring.

 

He's found the book. Reese moves on instinct.

 

Before Finch can straighten up, he swoops down and pecks him on the butt. Immediately afterwards Reese falls back laughing, propped against the wall, exhilarated by his own daring, delighted by his own ridiculousness. The offended squawk of "Mr Reese!" is like water off a duck's back to John. His chest aches from laughing so hard (when was the last time that happened? Had it ever?), his eyes are streaming.

 

In his peripheral vision, Finch limps stiffly off, carrying his find back to the table. Unfortunately for him, and luckily for John, his annoyance makes him even more tight-assed than usual. Reese lets his attack of mirth burn itself out, gazing fondly after him. He wipes his eyes and joins him at the desk. Finch is now seated, glaring at him.

 

"Amusing as you apparently find it to take liberties with my person-"

 

"Sorry, Finch."

 

"- We have work to do."

 

"Of course."

 

"And John? The next time you kiss me, you'd better mean it."

 

John gulps.


End file.
